creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Krealithikum - Kapitel 15: Isaz
Hier geht es zum Inhaltsverzeichnis von Krealithikum ____________________________________________________________________________ Kapitel 15: Isaz – Wintereinbruch Während die Spurensicherung dieses Mal nur den Raum um den Spalt herum als Tatort absperrte und der Kripo-Beamte sich um den Abgleich der Fingerabdrücke kümmerte, wollte ich mir Volker vorknöpfen. Er war in der ganzen Zeit nur ein einziges Mal aus seiner Kuppelgrotte herausgekommen, hatte die Anwesenheit der Polizei mit einem überraschten Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis genommen und war nach draußen gegangen. Ich hatte ihm nicht folgen können, weil ich noch befragt wurde, aber ich vermutete, dass der Archäologe wohl nur einen Ort aufsuchte, an den jeder vorzugsweise allein geht. Er hätte eigentlich mit den anderen Ausgrabungsteilnehmern danach oben bleiben müssen, doch ich sah ihn wenige Minuten später wieder zurückschleichen und im Tunnel verschwinden. Diese Dreistigkeit ließ den Zorn erneut in mir aufwallen. Wenn er sich schon so wenig für seine Umwelt interessierte und nicht mal neugierig wurde, weil die Polizei schon wieder die Ausgrabung unterbrach, war sein Arbeitseifer definitiv in Schieflage geraten. Zusätzlich fragte ich mich, wie es kam, dass niemand die Kollegen aus der Kuppelgrotte informiert hatte, konnte mir aber meinen Teil denken. Ich erreichte die Säulen und tastete kurz in meiner Jackentasche nach der Streichholzschachtel. Das Teelicht hatte ich ebenfalls dabei, doch es war inzwischen zur Hälfte niedergebrannt. Nervös prüfte ich aus dem Augenwinkel, ob mich jemand beobachtete. Es wäre mir äußerst peinlich gewesen, wenn mich jemand auf das Folgende ansprechen würde, aber es schien, als sei ich auf dem Säulenplatz völlig ungestört. Also zündete ich schnell die kleine Kerze an. Wieder glühten die Säulen in dem goldenen Schein auf, obwohl die Höhle jetzt wieder eine passable elektrische Beleuchtung besaß. Hinter dem, was ich für einen optischen Effekt gehalten hatte, musste mehr stecken, als ich bis jetzt verstand. Gestärkt schritt ich zwischen den Säulen hindurch und betrat den Tunnel. Watteartige Stille umgab mich. Die Geräusche der Spurensicherung hinter mir wurden dumpf und verklangen nach wenigen Schritten. Vor mir wich die viskose Finsternis wie erhofft zurück. Die Stille nahm zu, schien sogar meine Schritte zu verschlucken, was mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte, denn ich erinnerte mich sehr genau daran, dass meine Schritte hier eigentlich ein dumpfes Geräusch verursachen sollten. Jetzt hörte ich nichts, außer dem Blut, das in meinen Ohren rauschte. Was stimmte bloß mit diesem Ort nicht? Am Ende des Tunnels wich die sonderbare Stille wieder dem normalen Geräusche-Potpourri, das ich erwartete. Wie benommen blieb ich stehen und platzierte meine Kerze neben dem Durchgang, nahe der Felswand. Die Kuppelgrotte war beleuchtet, doch die meisten Lampen befanden sich im Innern des Steinkreises, um das verhasste Götzenbildnis anzustrahlen und Köster ideale Arbeitsbedingungen zu bieten. Der helle Fleck hinter den Menhiren erzeugte ein Wechselspiel aus langen Schlagschatten, die mit Streifen aus Licht wechselten. Trotz dieser Flutlichtbeleuchtung konnte ich den Bereich im Innern des steinen Runds immer noch nicht erfassen. Es blieb stets bei vagen Eindrücken, die teils widersprüchlich, teils absurd und zu einem großen Teil angsteinflößend waren. Ich konnte Volker und Köster eine angeregte Unterhaltung führen hören, doch ihre Worte verstand ich nicht. Ihre Stimmen kamen verzerrt und voller Echos bei mir an. Bevor ich mich zu ihnen gesellte, wollte ich ein kleines Experiment wagen. Die vielen sonderbaren Eindrücke, die ich immer wieder erlebte und bisher auf meine Fantasie geschoben hatte, mussten doch irgendwie messbar sein, wenn sie schon nicht erklärbar waren. Ich schritt also dicht an den Menhiren vorüber. Soweit der Schein meiner Kerze reichte, glühten die Ritzungen im Felsen im selben goldenen Schimmer, der auch die Säulen erfüllte. Ich ging sehr langsam, scharrte manchmal mit den Schuhen auf dem Schutt, lauschte auf alle Geräusche und verglich ihre Ausprägung. Schritte klangen gedämpft, aber wenn ich die Stimme erhob, erzeugten die Wände ein mehrfaches Echo. Ich versuchte es mit Klatschen, aber dieses Geräusch wurde nicht zurückgeworfen, obwohl der Ton laut genug dafür war. Meine Stimme jedoch hallte selbst bei verminderter Lautstärke nach. Dann prüfte ich den optischen Effekt, der mir schon mehrfach aufgefallen war. Wenn ich zwischen zwei Hinkelsteinen hindurchsehen wollte, blendete mich das Flutlicht, aber auch nahe Bereiche auf der anderen Seite schienen eigenartig zu flimmern und verschwommen zu sein. Ich konnte Bewegungen wahrnehmen, aber keinen der beiden Männer klar erkennen. Selbst ihre Umrisse fransten immer wieder aus, als wären sie gar nicht wirklich existent. Schießlich betrat ich das steinerne Rund. Augenblicklich geronnen die wirren Sprachfragmente zu einer Unterhaltung und die Sicht klarte auf, sodass sich die weichen, verschwommenen Flecken plötzlich in scharfkonturierte Steine im Licht einer Baustellen-Beleuchtung verwandelten. Ich entdeckte die schwarze Stromleitung, welche sich über den Boden schlängelte, die ich zuvor im Tunnel nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Die Statue im Zentrum des Kreises warf einen bedrohlichen Mehrfachschatten, weil gleich fünf Flutlichtscheinwerfer sie von mehreren Seiten beleuchteten. Der rostbraune Farbton der Versinterung wirkte im grellen Licht noch abstoßender. Ich schluckte, um den aufwallenden Ekel im Zaum zu halten. Volker und Köster befanden sich auf der anderen Seite der Statue und diskutierten angeregt. „Na, wie kommt ihr zurecht?“, rief ich, um mich anzukündigen, denn die beiden waren so in ihre Auseinandersetzung vertieft, dass sie mich vermutlich erst bemerken würden, wenn ich neben ihnen stand. Ich hatte nicht vor, sie zu erschrecken. „Brinkmüller, gut, dass du kommst!“, warf mir Köster entgegen und setzte gleich zu einer Beschwerde an: „Sagen Sie dem feinen Herrn, dass er sich nicht in meine Arbeit einmischen soll, sonst dauert es bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag. Oder Sie können sich einen anderen für dieses Monster suchen.“ In Gedanken verbuchte ich einen Punkt auf Kösters Sympathieliste, weil er die Statue offensichtlich nicht leiden konnte. Verglichen mit Volkers Sympathieliste, die sich mittlerweile weit im Minusbereich befand, bekam ich große Lust, das Feierabendbier heute mit dem Restaurator zu trinken statt mit dem Archäologen. „Was ist denn los?“, wollte ich wissen und umrundete die Statue, sodass ich die beiden Streithähne auch endlich sehen konnte. Volker warf abwehrend die Hände in die Luft. „Ich habe ja nur angemerkt, dass es vielleicht interessanter wäre, wenn er oben anfängt und nicht unten.“ „Angemerkt?“, äffte Köster ihn nach, „‘Angeschrien‘ und ‚Mit Drohungen eingefordert‘, trifft es wohl eher. So eine Frechheit muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen. Erst recht nicht von einem Laien, der Null Ahnung von den heiklen Prozessen hat, die ich hier unter schwierigsten Bedingungen bewältigen muss. Sie wollen sicher nicht, dass der Statue hinterher ein Finger fehlt, weil ich nicht sorgfältig arbeiten konnte.“ Ich seufzte. Volker schnaubte: „Aber den Sockel will doch kein Mensch sehen. Du sollst die Statur freilegen, warum nicht oben beginnen?“ Köster verdrehte die Augen und antwortete genervt: „Zum tausendsten Mal: Weil ich mich so an die Beschaffenheit des Materials besser herantasten kann. Man kann nie ausschließen, dass ein Fehler passiert, aber es ist besser, der Fehler passiert am Sockel und nicht im Gesicht. Eine Unachtsamkeit und die Nase ist ab. Soll ich der Ollen vielleicht einen Sphinx-Look verpassen?“ „Wer ist hier oll?“, ereiferte sich Volker. „Hey!“, mischte ich mich wieder ein. Ich hatte genug gehört, um das Problem ergründen zu können, „Volker, du beruhigst dich jetzt erst mal und gehst woanders hin. Mit dir hab ich ohnehin noch ein Wörtchen zu reden.“ Volker starrte mich an, als hätte ich ihn persönlich für Roms Untergang verantwortlich gemacht. Ich blickte wütend zurück und wartete, bis er sich zurückzog. Dann wandte ich mich an Köster. „Das tut mir unglaublich leid. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, was in ihn gefahren ist. Eigentlich ist er gar nicht so.“ „Kennen Sie ihn schon länger?“ „Wir waren mal Arbeitskollegen, bis Volker zur Uni gewechselt ist.“ Köster nickte und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf: „Ich fürchte, der dreht hier unten durch. Sind Sie sicher, dass er psychisch stabil ist?“ „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?“, fragte ich, bemüht, nicht zusammenzuzucken, weil ich unangenehm an die nächtliche Begegnung in der Grotte erinnert wurde. „Ich sag‘s ganz ehrlich und direkt: Heute ist mein zweiter Tag und ich habe bereits mehrere Stimmungswechsel bei dem Archäologen miterlebt. In seinen Launen gibt es nur Extreme. Bisher konnte ich Euphorie, Zorn und Melancholie beobachten. Auf mich wirkt er wie ein Besessener. Er fängt Dinge an, um sie kurz darauf liegenzulassen und etwas Neues zu beginnen. Ich will ihm nichts Böses und ich habe auch nichts gegen ihn persönlich – trotz unseres Streits, aber vielleicht setzt ihm die Höhle einfach zu.“ Köster machte ein betretenes Gesicht. Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich unwohl dabei fühlte, am zweiten Tag schon einen Kollegen zu diskreditieren, mit dem er in Streit geraten war. Aber seine Beobachtungen deckten sich mit meinen eigenen Erfahrungen der letzten Tage und ich sah mich gezwungen, sehr bald eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen, die Volker nicht gefallen würde. Ich seufzte schwer. „Andere Teammitglieder haben sich auch schon beschwert. Das geht in Ordnung. Eigentlich wollte ich dich bitten, mir mitzuteilen, wenn er über die Stränge schlägt, aber da war er wohl schneller.“ Köster verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, Babysitter für erwachsene Menschen zu spielen. Ich mach hier meinen Job und versuche mit allen gut auszukommen, aber ich bin keine Anlaufstelle für Psychos, und Kollegen auszuspionieren liegt mir auch nicht.“ Ich nickte. Diese Einstellung konnte ich ihm nicht mal verdenken. „Kann ich verstehen. Dann melde dich einfach, wenn er dich nervt.“ „Na, da kannste aber Gift drauf nehmen! Und wie ich das werde! Wenn der mich noch mal so anpampt, bin ich nämlich weg. Ich habe genug Kunden, die mich freundlich behandeln und die mir gestatten, die Restauration in meiner Werkstatt durchzuführen. Ich muss hier nicht im Dreck bei schäbiger Beleuchtung schuften.“ Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Volker nach unserer Prügelei eine ähnliche Bemerkung in Bezug auf das Licht in der Grotte gemacht hatte, und schauderte kurz. „Hast du denn schon Erkenntnisse gewonnen?“, beendete ich das unangenehme Thema. Köster quittierte den Wechsel mit einem Grinsen und zeigte mir einen Bereich am unteren Rand des Sockels, wo er den ursprünglichen Stein bereits freigelegt hatte. Die Stelle war vielleicht handtellergroß und sah aus, als sei die Sinterschicht einfach abgeplatzt. Es erinnerte mich an gesprungenes Eis oder Zuckerglasur. Der Stein darunter hatte Ähnlichkeit mit dem Material, aus dem auch die Säulen gefertigt worden waren. „Ich komme voran“, kommentierte der Restaurator zurückhaltend, „Aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, womit ich es zu tun habe.“ „Wir hatten Proben ins Labor geschickt, aber die Ergebnisse waren verwirrend.“ „Das kenne ich. Bis die eine klare Analyse vorlegen, habe ich das Monster möglicherweise längst in all seiner Hässlichkeit freigelegt“, schimpfte Köster. Ich schmunzelte. „Dann halt ich dich mal nicht weiter auf. Ich muss noch ordentlich mit jemandem schimpfen.“ „Viel Spaß“, brummte der Restaurator, winkte knapp und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit, während ich Volker suchte. Der Archäologe war nicht mehr im Steinkreis, also ich verließ ich das Rund. Derselbe Effekt, der die Sicht und das Gehör trübte, funktionierte auch umgekehrt. Von Innen konnte man nicht sagen, was außerhalb des Steinkreises vor sich ging. Volker hatte meine Kerze entdeckt, hockte daneben auf dem Boden und starrte wie gebannt die glühenden Ritzungen der Menhire an. Das kam mir gelegen, denn so hatte er uns hoffentlich nicht belauscht. Als ich näherkam, sagte er, ohne den Blick abzuwenden: „Das ist hoch interessant. Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, was es mit den Hinkelsteinen auf sich hat.“ „Das muss warten, mein Lieber“, unterbrach ich ihn wütend, „Wir beide gehen jetzt nach oben und unterhalten uns darüber, was mit dir los ist.“ Jetzt drehte er doch den Kopf, aber für einen Moment schien er mich gar nicht zu sehen. Sein Blick fokussierte nicht. Dann fuhr er zusammen, als erwachte er aus einer Art Trance. „Was ist los?“ Ich wiederholte mein Anliegen mit Nachdruck und er folgte mir ohne Wiederrede. Die Spurensicherung war immer noch in der Höhle, aber sie packten bereits zusammen. Kurz überlegte ich, den Kripobeamten zu fragen, ob er die Höhle für ein paar Tage sperren könnte. Es war so viel geschehen, dass ich kaum noch wusste, wo mir der Kopf stand. Mit dem Archäologen im Schlepptau erklomm ich die Holzbohlen und wir krabbelten schließlich über den Eingangsfelsen ins Freie. Ein plötzlicher Temperatursturz ließ mich erschrocken zusammenfahren. Mein Atem zeichnete sich als kleine Dampfwolke in der Luft ab. Schnell schloss ich meine Jacke, um nicht frieren zu müssen. Volker hatte überhaupt keine Jacke dabei, trug nur einen dicken Rollkragen-Pullover. Die Kälte schien ihm trotzdem weniger zuzusetzen als mir. Die Dämmerung brach schon wieder an. Meine innere Uhr behauptete, dass es höchstens Mittag sei, aber ich hatte dieses Mal völlig vergessen, mir einen Wecker zu stellen, als ich die Kuppelgrotte betrat. Wie lange war ich dort gewesen? „Scheiße“, fluchte ich halblaut. „Was meinst du?“, wollte Volker wissen. „Ich war wieder viel zu lange in der Höhle. Und du auch. Das muss ab heute anders laufen.“ „Ich versteh nicht, was du meinst“, behauptete der Archäologe. „Ich denke du verstehst mich sehr gut. Deine Stimmungsschwankungen, deine Besessenheit von der Statue. Ständig beschweren sich Team-Mitglieder darüber, dass du sie in der Grotte nicht arbeiten lässt, und deine Berichte werden immer kryptischer und enthalten kaum noch Informationen. Was soll das? Das passt gar nicht zu dir.“ Volker schwieg einen Moment. Es arbeitete in seinem Gesicht. Dann antwortete er einfach: „Okay, ich werde mich bessern. Tut mir leid.“ Etwas perplex starrte ich ihn an. Ich hatte mit einer langen, ermüdenden Diskussion gerechnet. Volkers Einsicht brachte mich aus dem Konzept. „Dann darf ich davon ausgehen, dass du dich ab jetzt nicht mehr in die Bereiche einmischst, für die ein anderer Teilnehmer verantwortlich ist?“ „Klar.“ „Ich warne dich, du bist Köster ziemlich hart auf die Füße getreten. Er hat angekündigt, dass er beim nächsten Vorfall seine Sachen packt. Also reiß dich zusammen!“ Er nickt nur stumm. Plötzlich war die Luft erfüllt von dicken, flauschigen Schneeflocken, die träge durch die Luft segelten. „Es schneit“, freute sich Volker, „Jetzt ist es offiziell Winter geworden.“ Irgendwie hatte ich den Verdacht, dass mein Tadel überhaupt keinen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen hatte. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hier geht es weiter zum nächsten Kapitel: Kapitel 16: Naudiz – Zwingende Notwendigkeit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror